budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
King Renon
Overview History Brought up in a royal family, he was always spoiled. He had a teacher, who started teaching him when he was 3 how to read and write, 3 years after that he was doing advanced algebraic equations. His teacher also taught him how to fight, a skill he honed over the years just like his academics. His parents died when he was 14, by an arranged murder by an assassin. This didn't affect as much as a normal child, he became ruler and was very good at what he did. At the age of 24, he started expanding his empire into the deep reaches of space. An elite strike force went to a planet to seek out its conquest, the warriors failed because they're was a powerful being called a Namek. He went there himself and defeated and killed the Namek. He wanted to learn more about the beings amazing power. Renon had his scientist run some tests, and they found some unique qualities about the alien. There was a warrior who was very strong, and was barely alive. Renon, knowing that he needed a body guard because of what happened to his parents, commanded an operation, in which the scientists the added the DNA to the Ryartianen to create the ultimate body guard. The halfbreed would assist in his quest to rule the world. Attitude Renon is a power hungry king, but doesn't let it show. He is cunning, deceiving, and powerful. Renon is a strategist and always assesses the situation. Nene Saga Peaceful Times and Training Arc This evil mastermind set out to conqeuer more planets to expand his empire. However, he did not know there were others, or that Earth was protected with several great warriors. He is first seen in his palace on Ryartiae, with Xaed. He takes him on the ship to Earth. Along the way, the evil warriors warriors make a few pitstops to take out a few rebels to Renon's Empire. They also trained and met an alien named Computer, who told them about Earth and how many have tried to conqeur it. This saga ended with them landing on Earth. Tournament Arc In the Tournament Saga, King Renon and Xaed found out about the tournament and it would hold a bunch of strong people. To find out how hard or easy their job to take the planet would be, they entered. Renon entered his own name, and Xaed entered a fake name. They each went to the second round. Renon defeated a demon named Lorica easily, but lost to Aywaar, a half-saiyan with a tail. They trained on an island and Renon encoutered Scorch, a hero who saw the evil in them and tried to stop them. Renon and Xaed double-teamed the poor half-Saiyan and left him beaten and bruised as they moved their location to another Island. Space War Arc Renon and Xaed were training on a little island. King Renon had achieved his Super form, and was well on his way to excelling in power. Then, Ketsu and a girl named Aleka entered the scene. They came at the wrong time. Renon attacked Ketsu and beat him to the ground. He ended up making Ketsu so angry, that he ascended to a Super Saiyan. More heroes arrived on the spot, as well as a few villians. Nemesis, Giitar and a Saiyan named Matcha allied with them. Together they with stood the heroes by sending Matcha as a distraction and teamed up on a Namekian who would not sumbit. They beat Tyranno to the point of death where Giitar sucked his remaining life force away. They went back to the main spaceship where they trained for a little while, gettting stronger. However, the Earth's heroes attacked them before they invaded the Earth. They were un-prepared and lost the battle. Renon was blasted into a oblivion by Markyz, the fusion of Marcous and Kyzer. Otherworld Ongoings Arc Renon was exiled to Hell and had his body taken from him by Zenith, the gatekeeper of Hell. His soul was transfered into a Prinny. He had to find work, so he could buy his body back. After working for a while as a servant of hell, Renon's body was given back to him. Zenith said if he slipped up and caused problems, there were no second chances in Hell. When fighting, Renon realized he was no match for the other fighters. So, he took being in Hell as a chance to train. After a harsh training session, he met a demon named Syxan. They talked for a while, and Syxan said he might train him, if he passed a few tests. Renon said sure and Syxan opened up a entrance to a cave from the ground. They walked inside, the tests about to begin. Category:Aliens Category:SilverFlames' Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Nene Saga Characters